Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with seat belts for restraining passengers seated in vehicle seats. Conventional seat belts typically include a lap belt and a shoulder belt connected to a buckle which, in turn, connects to the vehicle structure, such as a seat or floor. The seat belt is typically made of a seat belt webbing that contacts the body of the seated passenger. The webbing can buildup thermal energy and cause discomfort for some passengers. It is desirable to provide for a seat belt system that provides enhanced comfort for the seated passenger.